Redemption Days
by WhispersOfInk
Summary: Muchas veces no pienso en las consecuencias de mis actos. Todo lo que hago o digo tiene un impacto en lo que me rodea, esto hace que me encuentre nuevos obstáculos, personas y oportunidades, no sabré cual será el resultado de las elecciones que haga en el momento; Pero una cosa si tengo clara, no existen ni errores ni aciertos, sólo decisiones, con las cuales labro mi historia.


Prólogo

Saturada. Esa era la palabra.

¿No habéis tenido que lidiar en algún momento de vuestras vidas con un tornado de emociones contradictorias? Pues este era el mío, mi momento.

Y dentro de mí, mi propio tornado crecía y se arremolinaba para hacerse más grande. Casi podía sentir como rugía, embravecido en mi interior y minándome poco a poco.

Durante todo el trayecto había experimentado mil recuerdos y emociones, las cuales cambiaban en cuestión de minutos, pasando por todos sus extremos.

Al principio no estaba de acuerdo con nada de esto.

Desconcierto.

Por qué, era lo único que salía de mi boca cuando recibí la noticia por parte de mis padres, les miraba confusa y muy molesta por su decisión, en ese momento pensé que jamás llegaría a comprenderlo del todo.

Pero todo eso se vio interrumpido por los gritos de mi hermana la mayor, Natalee, apodada la perfecta. Si ellos supiesen…

De la confusión pasé a la rabia en cuestión de segundos.

Allí estaba ella, chillándome, cosas que ni si quiera podía entender porque su voz es extremadamente estridente cuando se enfada, de por sí tiene una voz aguda y cuando grita a veces creo que es capaz de reventar toda la cristalería de la casa.

A este numerito, hay que sumarle los penosos intentos de mi madre por calmarla, los improperios de mi padre y los molestos ladridos de Baxter, el perro. ¡Ah! Y la hiriente indiferencia del gato.

Las semanas previas al viaje me volví muda y fría; hablaba para lo necesario, fingía total normalidad ante los extraños y conocidos, pero si sacaban el tema me volvía sombría y distante.

En mi casa reinaba la tensión, desde que mi madre se levantaba para entrar en faena con la casa, hasta que el primero de nosotros terminaba de cenar y con un leve gruñido decía: buenas noches. Y desaparecía hasta la mañana siguiente.

Pero esto se hizo insostenible.

La primera en caer fue mi madre. En su angustia, rompió a llorar en silencio mientras terminaba las últimas páginas de su novela pastelosa.

Al principio creí que era por el libro, no era la primera vez que mi madre gimoteaba en el salón tras terminar las últimas páginas de una novela, que posiblemente tuviese una temática romanticona tan exagerada, que debería estar catalogado como fantasía en vez de romance y prohibido para los diabéticos.

Así era mi madre una romántica empedernida.

Pero esta vez no se trataba de eso.

-No puedo más-musitó mientras se ponía en pie y dejaba en la mesita el libro-todo esto me supera.

La miré y ladeé lentamente la cabeza, tratando de asimilar sus palabras.

Si alguien estuviese espiándonos, posiblemente diría que está observando dos mundos diferentes al mismo tiempo.

Mientras mi madre enjugaba sus últimas lágrimas de tristeza que caían por sus mejillas regordetas mientras yo estaba sentada en el sofá, con la cabeza ladeada con expresión atenta, como cuando le hablo al perro y este me mira sin comprender.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunté.

Me bastaron dos segundos para entender mi propia pregunta, y saber que lo que había dicho era una estupidez como una casa.

"Estupendo cerebro, estupendo" pensé

Ahora era mi madre la que me miraba con cara de Baxter.

-¿Qué a que me refiero?-resopló apartándose algunos mechones de su sudorosa frente-Me refiero a esta situación, completamente surrealista, impropia de esta familia y de tu comportamiento digno de una niña de parvulario.

-Mamá-dije tratando de frenarla, pero ya era tarde.

-¡No! Ahora me toca a mí-puso los brazos en jarra y comenzó a despotricar-te estoy…te estamos dando la mejor oportunidad de tu vida, y encajas todo esto de la peor forma, comportándote como una energúmena, cuando tu padre y yo nos hemos deslomado, dándolo todo por esta familia, por ti y por Nat…

-Mamá-repetí esta vez un poco más alto.

-¡No he acabado!-gritó-Velamos por tu futuro ¿y nos lo pagas de esta manera? Esto debe acabar aquí y ahora, todo volverá a la normalidad, agradecerás esto y mañana dejarás esta casa con la mayor de las sonrisas en tu boca y teniendo bien claro que esto es una apuesta por ti y tu futuro.

-¡Nunca agradeceré nada de esto, porque jamás lo pedí!-chillé.

Como un rayo, su mano voló hacia mi mejilla izquierda, produciendo un sonoro bofetón que se expandió rápido por la casa.

Después de eso se hizo el silencio.

Mi madre miraba su mano, levantó la vista hacia mi rostro, primero a mi mejilla y luego mis ojos, me dirigía una mirada vacilante con sus pequeños ojos marrones opacos por los que asomaban de nuevo lágrimas.

Permanecí inmóvil, con la mirada clavada en ella, desafiante, como siempre.

Si había algo que me caracterizaba era mi cabezonería y mi temperamento. No suelo dar el brazo a torcer, y si algo se interpone en mi camino buscaré u obtendré los medios necesarios para sortearlo.

Pero esta vez no era nada fácil de capear este obstáculo, se trataba de mi familia, de mi madre sobretodo, sus decisiones me bloqueaban el paso hacia el camino que yo en aquellos momentos consideraba perfecto para mi futura vida.

En silencio ambas nos separamos y no nos volvimos a hablar durante el resto del día, lo había estropeado todo, y por fin, tras varias horas encerrada en mi cuarto, tratando de alejarme de aquello, comenzaba a entender que era por mi bien, pero que era demasiado tarde para remediarlo con un simple lo siento.

Haría falta mucho tiempo y esfuerzo para enmendar mi error, la infantil rabieta me había impedido percibirlo desde un principio, y ahora se había acabado mi tiempo.

Decepción.

Era lo que había sentido con mayor claridad e intensidad mientras giraba atrapada en mi tornado de emociones encontradas.

Mientras me acurrucaba entre las sábanas, aún desconcertada por mi propio comportamiento, comencé a analizar la situación en frío por primera vez.

Me marchaba, y eso era real, tan real como que podía vislumbrar en la penumbra de mi cuarto, al pie de mi cama un pequeño montón de maletas que serían mis únicas compañeras de viaje; contenían una pequeña parte de mí.

Seguí mirando mi cuarto, acompañada del sonido mi respiración y el tenue tic tac de mi despertador.

Comencé por la puerta, de la cual ya no colgaban mis bufandas ni mis chaquetas, solamente unos cuantos bolsos que se quedarían aquí esperando de nuevo mi llegada.

Mi armario entreabierto fue el siguiente, más vacío que nunca, por él habían pasado mil prendas y mis mayores secretos, pues allí escondía mis posesiones más queridas y privadas de la vista de indeseables gracias a que podía cerrarlo con una llave.

Cuantas veces me escondí y subí en el, jugando al escondite con mi hermana, cuantas cosas olvidadas reencontradas después de mucho tiempo.

Empecé a sentirme algo triste, así que dirigí la mirada a mi escritorio.

En él quedaban algunas cosas, pero también había sido un buen compañero, todos mis garabatos, deberes y trabajos habían nacido allí. Pasé muchas horas tras él, y otras tantas durmiendo a causa del cansancio y babeando sobre algún pobre libro.

Y por último mi cama.

Mi compañera durante la salud y enfermedad, siempre sosteniéndome y envolviéndome en mis peores y mejores momentos, como ahora.

Ella había soportado a los extraños y callado mis momentos más íntimos. Estaba ahí cuando necesitaba calmarme, ojear un libro o simplemente descansar.

No estaba dejando atrás un cuarto, sino una casa, dejaba mi vida y mis recuerdos, dejaba ese algo que todos llamamos hogar.

Era el final de lo conocido y el comienzo de algo nuevo que me aterraba, por eso me comportaba así, como una niña mimada, porque me aterraba y en el fondo no era más que eso, una niña que no deseaba salir de aquellos muros para conocer algo nuevo.

Abandonaría aquello a primera hora de la mañana, para embarcarme en un viaje del que no había vuelta atrás y no me sentía preparada.

Tristeza.

En un intento de envalentonarme pensé "Un final no es más que un simple comienzo"


End file.
